


【阿喀琉斯x赫克托耳】战争幕间

by Chelan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelan/pseuds/Chelan
Summary: 阿喀琉斯和赫克托耳被困在了暴风雪中。





	【阿喀琉斯x赫克托耳】战争幕间

（1）

山洞中巨蟒的血盆大口扑面而来，森森的獠牙粗如手臂，闪着寒光。赫克托耳看准时机一跃而起，将长枪准确地刺入到巨蟒双眼之间的头颅中。巨兽猛烈地挣扎了一下，继而瘫软了下来。

赫克托耳正欲取回自己的枪，巨蟒的身躯却在此时抖动了一下，粗壮有力的尾部猛地向他袭来。这怪物常年居于山中，也有了些许智慧，知道自己死期将至，便牟足了最后的力气要把重伤自己的人拖下冥府。赫克托耳突生警觉，身体却因寒冷而有些僵硬，一时躲闪不及，只能咬牙以手臂挡在身前，准备硬吃下这一击。

然而疼痛却并未如期而至。另一把枪从身后如流星般划过，凶狠地穿透了蛇身，惯入后面的岩石中。巨蟒痛苦地嘶鸣着盘绕挣扎，终是一动不动了。

赫克托耳来不及心有余悸，一转头，就看见了此时最不想见到的人。

绿色长发的青年穿着精致的铠甲，手中抱着头盔，自顾自地经过赫克托耳面前，身上还带着外面风雪的寒气。他走上前去，踩住巨蛇的身体，拔出了自己投掷出去的枪。青年回过头，看见赫克托耳还站在洞口附近，疑惑地皱了皱眉，“你不进来吗？”

……明明是我先发现这个洞穴的好吧。赫克托耳这么想着，看了看山洞外遮天蔽日的暴风雪。和敌人共处一室固然危险，但现在再走入狂风暴雪之中另寻他处实在不是明智之举。

明明今天不过是很普通的一天啊，怎么突然就丢了这么个难题给我。

阿开亚人和特洛伊人的战争从最开始的群情激奋，到现在进入了漫长的僵持。阿开亚人的军队无法攻入伊利昂城，特洛伊人也无法把敌人的船舰从海岸驱离。战争，两边的战士互相冲击，死亡，掩埋焚烧尸体，补充士兵，再次战斗与死亡。

而今天只是战争中极为普通的一天。

赫克托耳已经用数道伤痕为代价，部分证实了希腊的大英雄阿喀琉斯不死的传言。无法造成致命一击，那么以自己的凡人之躯，是赢不了他的。

虽然不甘，但也不曾气馁。不死，并不是无敌。赢不了，不代表就会输。赫克托耳开始尽量避免正面和阿喀琉斯交锋，时而后退时而攻击，丢给他各式各样的小花招。在找到其他突破口之前，这是最好的办法了。

今天，希腊人再一次发起冲锋，而特洛伊军队则驻守平原。突然间，让所有最智慧的预言家都始料未及的情况发生了。

毫无预兆的寒风席卷了大地，好像风神的口袋被遗失在了人间。太阳被遮蔽，乌云压向两边的军队，大片的雪花随着狂风被吹得凌乱。头盔被卷走，武器遗失在地上，马匹也受了惊，发出惊恐的嘶鸣。双方都只能艰难地稳住身形，勉强辨认方向，祈祷自己能在风雪变得更大前回到城中或营地。

此时的赫克托耳，正在与阿喀琉斯周旋。虽然拥有神马拉的战车，这位阿开亚英雄似乎更青睐走下战车与对手一对一地决斗。从他面前脱身并不是件容易的事，只不过耽搁了几招的功夫，暴雪就大到连数十步开外的对手都要看不清了。

在赫克托耳的家乡，这个季节突降暴雪实在是非常罕见。但赫克托耳已经无暇顾及原因，雪屑刮擦着铠甲发出沙沙的响声，混在风的呼啸声中，体温正在迅速地流失，当务之急是找到能遮蔽暴风雪的庇护所。

赫克托耳环顾了一下四周，视野正变得越来越差。他回想了一下自己的位置，回城要经过宽广的平原，不短的距离中毫无遮蔽，还有可能遇见敌人。赫克托耳犹豫了一下，向着记忆中山坡的方向前进。山上的树林是天然的屏障，而且普里阿摩斯王在附近的山上有不少牧人和他们的木屋，可以供自己暂时躲避风雪。

在找到木屋之前，赫克托耳就先找到了这个岩洞。洞口小而内部大，很适合暂作躲藏。但岩洞中已经有了主人，一条巨蟒倏然袭来，显然是把赫克托耳当做了送上门的猎物，最终却自己命丧枪下。

赫克托耳看向那猛兽的尸体，身躯足有成年人的大腿粗细。那最后的一下垂死挣扎如果生挨下来，手臂铁定不能用了，还得断上几根肋骨。

然而我还是宁肯断几根肋骨，也不想看见阿喀琉斯的脸。赫克托耳在心里默默叹了一口气。

（2）

“那么，你是想继续之前的战斗？”青年拔出自己的长枪，甩动了一下上面的血迹。

如果是为了活下去，休战无疑是现在的最佳选择。就算一个人的力量再强大，在狂暴的风雪面前也是无力的。这种情况下，两个人肯定比一个人活下去的可能性更大。

但赫克托耳沉默着，这让阿喀琉斯警觉地面向他站直了身体。

“无人见证的决斗，与谋杀无异。但如果你要继续，那么我奉陪到死。”他皱了皱眉，继而倨傲地露出无畏的笑容，一如每次在战场之上。“如果我将你的铠甲带回去，希腊人会依旧认为我是光荣的，赠给我巨大的财富。”

真是无比刺耳的宣言。“别太骄傲，阿喀琉斯。”赫克托耳沉声回答，“你也未必能回到自己舰船上。”

确实，一对一的搏斗，很可能会以自己的死亡告终。但是在这么狭小的空间，投枪很难发挥实力，要进行致命攻击就得拉近距离。没有任何其他人的干涉，只要自己能在死前让阿喀琉斯受到无法移动的伤，希腊人几乎不可能找到这里来，特洛伊最大的敌人被困死在这里也是有可能的。

阿喀琉斯紧盯着特洛伊人的统帅，握紧了自己的枪。虽然他有信心能够战胜赫克托耳，但面前的男人绝不是能轻松解决的对手。

对方应该还没发觉自己的意图。下一个问题就是自己死后特洛伊究竟能有多少胜算呢？赫克托耳盘算着，最终放松了身体举起双手。

“叔叔我认输啦。既然要休战，不如我们都放下武器，脱去铠甲以示诚意如何？”

得伊福波斯和波吕达马斯现在要统领特洛伊全军还是勉强了些，若是再过几年，我也许可以放手一搏。赫克托耳这么想着，换上了平时那副轻松慵懒的笑容。

阿喀琉斯尖锐的目光丝毫没有离开他。

赫克托耳在心里叹了口气，决定权现在并不掌握在他手里。

“叔叔我只是想提醒你，一直穿着铠甲在这种天气里可是会要人命的哦。”

金属的铠甲在寒冷中会带走大量的体温，与身体接触的部分还会造成冻伤。赫克托耳能看见阿喀琉斯华美的铠甲上结着冰霜，此时已经有融化的水珠滴下。

阿喀琉斯看起来被噎了一下，愤怒地瞪着他，却不再是充满敌意的目光了。

两个人都解除了武装，这个短暂的休战誓约算是正式达成。赫克托耳跟着阿喀琉斯走进了岩洞深处，不出所料，洞内比洞口要宽敞得多，干燥并且隔绝了一部分寒冷，很适合暂作躲避。

阿喀琉斯开始将岩洞内干枯的藤蔓树根搜集起来，分出一部分堆成易于燃烧的篝火形状。赫克托耳则随手用自己的枪在岩石上撞了几下，敲下了两块大小合适的岩石。

阿喀琉斯看着赫克托耳用自己的武器做这种事，顿时有点无语。让他自己拿喀戎老师赠给父亲，又交到自己手上的击杀英雄之枪敲石头，实在是做不出来。但赫克托耳就这么自然地做了，他却也并没觉得有太多惊讶。

赫克托耳穿着内袍，拿着石头走过来，蹲在地上向着篝火堆打火星。阿喀琉斯看了眼正努力打火都快趴到地上去了的赫克托耳，在心里有点好笑，也走过去帮忙。

毕竟这里的岩石不是火石，火堆也只有刚刚收集的干枝枯木。两人费了半天力气，又敲又吹，终于把火点了起来。赫克托耳和阿喀琉斯的心里不约而同地松了一口气，火堆点了起来，他们的生存才有了保障，至少暂时不会死于严寒。

接下来的问题是食物和饮水。外面的暴风雪倒是帮助解决了饮水，只需取些雪块融化，就有了水源。而对于食物，两个人看向了洞口的巨蟒尸体。顶着暴风雪贸然出去打猎实在过于危险，这怪兽简直是神送来的食物。

阿喀琉斯走过去，开始用剑将蛇剥皮去骨，把肉分割出来。这让他想起了跟随喀戎老师在山上学习的日子，大多数情况下他们自给自足，他也就学会了各种各样的生存技能，打猎以及将猎物处理成能入口的食物对他来说早已驾轻就熟。自从乘船来到特洛伊后，他已经许久没有亲自从打猎做到烹调了，阿喀琉斯甚至开始期待有其他的野兽能过来自投罗网，让他来一展身手。

赫克托耳也在处理着巨兽尸体，注意力却放在了另一边。他有些惊讶地看着阿喀琉斯熟练地将蛇肉分割成适宜保存的大小，留下今天的分量后，将其他部分掩埋在雪里。他作为王子，打猎的次数绝对不少，但剔骨分割保存之类的步骤多是仆人来做，他实在是很少亲力亲为。而阿喀琉斯明显对此得心应手，这让他徒增了点儿好奇。

等到岩洞内的一切收拾得差不多了，天色已经暗了下来，狂风席卷着雪花丝毫没有减弱的迹象，外面只能看到白茫茫的一片雪原。

吃了一些烤蛇肉填饱肚子后，白天战斗留下的力竭感慢慢爬遍了全身，两人都决定就此歇下补充体力。

“我们两个得轮流守夜。”赫克托耳说，“晚上必须防止火堆熄灭或者有野兽闯进来。”

阿喀琉斯点点头，“我守上半夜，你守下半夜。”他坐在火堆前，用树枝拨弄了一下火堆，让火苗更大了些。“你先去休息吧。”

赫克托耳也没有推辞，“那你在午夜的时候叫我。”说着他在火堆附近找了块干燥的岩壁，靠了上去。

坚硬冰冷的石壁并不舒服，但身边燃烧着的火堆驱散了一部分寒意。自从战争开始之后，赫克托耳已经习惯在营地里和衣而眠了。一直紧绷的神经好像也达到了极限，此时脑中一片嘈杂，有很多人的声音在耳边响起，却又理不出头绪。他按了按自己的太阳穴，努力提醒自己，现在是难得的休息时间，即使不能入睡，闭目养神让身体解除劳累也是良好的策略。于是赫克托耳最后看了眼坐在火堆旁往里面丢了跟树枝的阿喀琉斯，闭上了眼睛。

（3）

赫克托耳从睡眠中惊醒，眼前是陌生的岩壁和燃烧的火堆。他愣了一下，才想起他们，他和他的敌人，是如何沦落到这里的。赫克托耳侧目看了看岩洞外，依旧风雪呼啸，从天色来看绝对已经过了午夜，大约再有一阵子天就要亮了。

该死，自己怎么……

阿喀琉斯还坐在火堆边。一夜无事发生，他似乎也就没动过，此时正望着跳动的火光，不知道在想些什么。赫克托耳肯定阿开亚人在自己睁眼的时候就知道他醒了过来，但阿喀琉斯没有任何要换人的意思，甚至都没向他这边看一眼。

赫克托耳沉默了半晌，最终什么也没说，只是站起来走到阿喀琉斯身边，“换你去休息了。”

阿喀琉斯把视线从火堆转移到他的脸上，点点头，也去找了个位置靠在洞壁上，合上了眼睛。

精神和身体经过睡眠都轻松了很多，但莫名其妙被敌人关照却让赫克托耳烦躁起来，各种事情在脑子里搅成一团，他便干脆把注意集中在山洞内的另一个人身上。

虽然他们在战场上相互厮杀过很多次，但这还是赫克托耳第一次这么仔细地观察阿喀琉斯。神样的阿开亚英雄魁梧而英俊，他有着绝美的面庞，总是束在头盔里的绿色长发披散下来，凌厉的眉眼在火光的映照下明明暗暗，显得柔和了许多。即使此时还沾有未洗去的血污，也丝毫无损他的美丽。

闭目的青年似乎是察觉到了来自赫克托耳不加掩饰的直白视线，皱了皱眉，但并未睁开眼来阻止，赫克托耳也就愈发肆无忌惮地盯着他看。

阿喀琉斯，海洋女神忒提丝和人类英雄佩琉斯的儿子，率领着密尔弥冬人加入希腊联军。

赫克托耳一直把阿喀琉斯归于最难对付的那类敌人，不仅仅因为他半神的身份和卓绝的武技，更是因为阿喀琉斯参战的动机。

希腊联军里面的首领们虽说大部分是为了当初的誓言来支援海伦的丈夫并取得新的荣誉，但这背后究竟有多少人真的在乎海伦这个女人，有又多少人想从特洛伊的毁灭中分一杯羹。即使暂时无法掠得特洛伊的黄金，在这场战争中驰骋过的威名也足够作为继承或者联姻的资本。

但阿喀琉斯不同，他的目的过于纯粹了。

他是不死的女神和人间的国王的儿子，从出生便带着神的祝福。他拥有自己的领土和人民，日后也将继承父亲的王国，并不缺乏一切人间之物。

他的目的只有荣耀，他所求的唯有胜利。

如果说希腊人中有一人仅为了荣誉而战，那必定是阿喀琉斯了。所以他如此豁达磊落，又是那么天真任性。

就像他绝不会违背停战的誓言，哪怕他有机会杀死面前毫无防备的敌人。

而他会为了自己的战礼而毫不留情地质问全军的统帅，因为那是他荣誉的一部分，是他应得的。

阿喀琉斯也很清楚自己的欲望，于是任何时候都全力以赴地追求胜利。这种愿望纯粹的人，实在是最难对付的类型。

而赫克托耳却在他最棘手的敌人面前陷入了沉睡。

他确实已经记不清自己上次深眠是什么时候了。自从开战以来，他大部分时间待在军营，习惯和联军将领、参谋讨论到深夜，然后草草入睡。而他回到父亲的宫殿时，父王摇摆不定的态度总是引发长老还有他的兄弟们永无止境的争吵，人们关于希腊人，关于帕里斯、海伦，关于他自己的闲言碎语都让他头疼不已。

在这处被暴风雪困住的山洞里，风声、雪声、还有木柴燃烧的噼啪声不绝，赫克托耳却感觉到了前所未有的宁静，仿佛特洛伊、希腊、一切战争都暂时离他远去了。身边半神青年的存在，反而让他更加沉沦在这个风雪包绕的小世界中。不用担忧背誓的偷袭和野兽的侵扰，长时间的疲惫一拥而上把他拖进了睡神的怀抱。

赫克托耳知道，此时此刻，换成任何其他的希腊人，他都绝不会失去意识哪怕一瞬间。阿喀琉斯，明明他们之间大部分的相处只有针锋相对水火不容的厮杀，直到一方永远倒下。但在此时，他面对着阿喀琉斯却好像在面对他最尊敬、最信任与最钦慕的朋友。

（4）

赫克托耳沉浸在自己思绪里，不知不觉天已经亮了。阿喀琉斯在清晨的时候起身，两个人无言地错开了视线。

外面的狂风暴雪丝毫没有减弱的趋势，白色笼罩着大地，看不清山坡与树木。这在两人心中都蒙上了一层阴霾。特洛伊的这个季节降雪实属罕见，所以他们都觉得这场突如其来的大雪不会持续太长。然而一夜过去，风雪并未减小，这场风暴什么时候会结束，两人心中都没了低。这意味着他们的食物会告急，柴火也会用完，不得不在恶劣的天气下外出寻找补给。

为了尽量延缓这种情况，这个早上他们都适当减少了进食，所幸的是暂时也不需要再消耗什么体力。

阿喀琉斯坐在火堆前百无聊赖，和他困在一处的另一个人却正专注于手里的活计，一副自得其乐的样子。他无事可做，就看着赫克托耳忙活了半天，终于忍不住打破了沉默。

“你在干什么？”

赫克托耳闻言抬起头，似乎有些诧异于阿喀琉斯会向自己搭话。随即他便亮了亮手中的东西，“只是……一点微不足道的小爱好罢了。”

左手的是一块手掌大小的木头，大概是他从山洞里找出来的，上面已经有了切削的痕迹。右手的则是白色的匕首状物，阿喀琉斯仔细看了看，才辨认出那是巨蛇的尖牙，被特洛伊人打磨了一下用来当做刻刀使用。

赫克托耳继续手中的雕刻，山洞中又只剩下了篝火燃烧的声音和细微的切凿声。

为了节约木柴，今天的篝火比昨日小了一些，两人也坐得更近了。赫克托耳的棕色眼睛此时在火光的映照下透露出了点绿色，像两潭深邃的湖水，平和而又专注。眼眶下的阴影比昨天好了些，但依旧浓重。

“你从哪学到的那些处理猎物的方法？”赫克托耳出声，“这不像是王子的课业中会包含的内容。”

“啊，你说那个吗？那都是我在皮力翁山上和老师喀戎学习的。”阿喀琉斯说起他的老师，眼中闪着快乐与骄傲。

“是那位人马族的大贤者？”赫克托耳问道，阿喀琉斯颔首回应。“教育了众多英雄，他一定是一位智慧又温柔的老师吧。”

“呃，智慧贤明是没错啦，但温柔这点实在有待商榷……”阿喀琉斯想起了喀戎激进派的教学方法，忍不住颤抖了一下。而赫克托耳明显察觉到了他的心虚，好奇的神情丝毫不加掩饰。

“……比如把十岁的我一个人扔进山里待上一个月什么的。”赫克托耳已经要露出同情的神色了，阿喀琉斯却继续说道，“这还不算什么，更可怕的是老师会在我专心和猛兽搏斗的时候突然射出箭来，说是不论在什么时候都必须时刻警惕周围，特别是流矢的攻击。”说到这，阿喀琉斯似乎还心有余悸。“他可真的是冲着我的要害射的，躲不开的话铁定就要没命了。”

赫克托耳虽然知道阿喀琉斯的武艺和勇猛绝不是仅靠神的祝福，而是一招一式深刻地锤炼过的，却也没想到是以如此狂放又危险的方式。

“基本上都是这种风格的训练啦。所以，你输给我也是很正常的。”

“嗯，倒不如说你到现在还没赢了我才比较丢人吧。”

“什么？还不是因为你这家伙总是躲来躲去的。”阿喀琉斯暴躁地吼了出来。赫克托耳以为青年会暴跳如雷，都已经做好随时逃跑的准备了。他却只是不耐烦地抓了抓头发，倒像只是在随口抱怨一样。

“那么你做的这个呢？”阿喀琉斯看向男人一直没有停下的手中。“王子的课程会包含这个吗？”

“啊这个啊……就如同我之前说的，不值得一提的活计，用来打发时间。”

“你这个王子还挺悠闲的嘛。”面对赫克托耳的敷衍，刚才讲了许多的阿喀琉斯有些不满。

年长者苦笑了一下，“当王子可不是一件容易的事哦。”

“啊？”阿喀琉斯露出一副“你又在忽悠我”的表情。

赫克托耳稍微直起了身子，看向了火堆，沉默了一会才发出声音。“叔叔我倒是更想平平凡凡地生活，随便做一个什么工匠之类的啦。”

我不该说这些的，他也不是个好的倾诉对象，倒不如说简直糟透了，赫克托耳想。于是他止住了话题，低下头继续摆弄手中的木头。

但只有这一句，也足够阿喀琉斯理解到很多东西了。

阿喀琉斯突然察觉到，与纯粹依照意愿来战斗的自己有着本质上的不同——驱使赫克托耳战斗的更多是义务感。

在这个动机之下，赫克托耳的目标十分明确，唯有胜利。不仅仅是对他阿喀琉斯的胜利，更是特洛伊人对希腊人的胜利。为了这个目标，他可以在自己面前逃跑，也可以在逃跑中突然回击，却永远也不会真正退却一步。

虽然阿喀琉斯自己也可以说是一位王子，但自幼年起便同喀戎生活在皮力翁山上。喀戎老师曾经评价过他，并不是不会使用谋略，只是每次脑子转起来之前身体就先行动了。这点同样体现在他与其他人的交往中。他的身份对于王者贵族来说是很好的结交对象，身边围绕的人自然络绎不绝。他能敏锐地察觉到那些话语的另有深意或是言不由衷，但他并没有太大兴趣琢磨其中的玄机，便总是以最率直的方式回应。这种态度当然不能叫人满意，久而久之阿喀琉斯恃才傲物、目中无人的传言就散播开来。他多少也能猜得到这些传言的来源，刚开始还会愤愤不平，后来也便听之任之了。只是越发地觉得上司啊王族啊难以相处，非战事上的集会也就能推辞就推辞。

赫克托耳大概也不会喜欢这些，但他必须得忍受，即使已经疲惫不堪。

赫克托耳需要把来自各方的援军团结在一起，又精妙地维持着平衡。阿喀琉斯不得不承认，这是他无法做到的事。喀戎老师可以传授给他搏斗、技艺、医术各种知识，也可以教育他的为人、锤炼他的勇气，但政道之事却是需要切身在错综复杂的事务中摸爬滚打才能磨炼出来的。

阿喀琉斯并不认为背负义务感战斗有什么不对，每个人都有自己的生存方式，就像他其实并不讨厌赫克托耳奇怪的幽默感和不合时宜的俏皮话。和总是嘴上说得漂亮的王族们不同，表面一副没干劲的样子，战场上却有时让阿喀琉斯都觉得胡来的很。他不会在同样的手法上中招两次，赫克托耳的战术也就层出不穷，总是考虑得很周到，直戳希腊人的痛处，还带着点赫克托耳式的骄傲。

但他同样也希望头盔闪亮的赫克托耳能够凭自己的意愿回应他的挑战，届时他也将全力以赴，那必会是他人生中的一场无与伦比的决斗。

只是现在这并不是一个合适的话题了。阿喀琉斯也并不想就这么一直无言地等待雪停。

“那么你学习的课程中有美妙的音乐吗？”

“啊，是有这门课程。”赫克托耳似乎回忆起了有趣的事，声音轻快了许多。“但是我的老师在教过我之后都干脆地让我一辈子别碰琴弦。”

阿喀琉斯挑眉，没想到也有赫克托耳不擅长的事。“那么非常不凑巧，这也是我擅长的，我又胜过你了！”

“……你是毛没长齐的小鬼吗？！”

（5）

之后两个人都默契地避开了沉重的话题，有一搭无一搭漫无边际地闲聊到了晚上。

傍晚的时候，雪小了一些，但寒意却更刺骨，无声无息地渗透到身边。连阿喀琉斯半神的躯体都觉得寒冷难耐，赫克托耳则在尽量靠近火堆的地方坐着蜷起了身体。

这一晚恐怕会很艰难吧。阿喀琉斯活动了一下因寒冷而有些僵硬的手臂，又看了眼努力保持温度的特洛伊王子，打定了主意，朝他走了过去。

赫克托耳以眼神询问，但阿喀琉斯只用行动回答了他。在对方反应过来前，阿喀琉斯一把扯掉了他的罩袍，然后脱下了自己的，和他坐到一处，又将那些布料围在了两人的身上。

赤裸的皮肤相触的那一刻，两个人俱是一颤。

一连串的动作太过突然，饶是赫克托耳也愣住了，等他理解了发生什么的时候，热意已经从另一个人的身上传来，温暖得让人心生感激。

两个一直以来的敌人就这么无言地靠在一起，汲取着彼此的体温。

初见阿喀琉斯的时候，他还带着点少年人的稚气。赫克托耳突然想了起来，首次踏上战场的青年，就以无畏的姿态和超凡的武技惊艳了所有人的目光。而现在的阿喀琉斯已经比他还要高，曾经有点圆润的脸，如今只有人神赞叹的俊美和凌厉。

“你想做吗，阿喀琉斯？”

突然打破沉默的话让年轻的半神像是受到了重击一般猛地转过头，不可思议地看向身边的男人。

而赫克托耳的绿眼睛近在咫尺，平静地望着他，仿佛只是吐出了一句再平常不过的问候。

年长者的指尖轻轻触及阿喀琉斯的锁骨，见对方没有反对，便向下滑去，刻意擦过乳晕。手指微凉，经过的地方却像擦着了火苗一样。

阿喀琉斯的身体像是技艺最高超的雕刻家献给神的艺术品，肌肉饱满，棱角分明，完美得让凡人不得不自惭形秽。与之相对的，是赫克托耳布满疤痕的身体，时间的流逝让疼痛的伤口愈合，只留下深色的瘢痕。新的伤口压在旧的上面，有的还正在结痂，或者脱落留下粉红色的软肉。

“看来你的那个不死的传说是真的了？”

作乱的手突然被一把抓住，力道大得几乎要把腕骨捏碎。

“这就是你做这个的目的？”阿喀琉斯的声音仿佛掺杂了外面的风雪，盯着他的眼神也瞬间变得冰冷。

“啊啊，毕竟叔叔我打不过你嘛。”

阿喀琉斯没想到男人竟然这么直白，不合时宜的一句话含了点讨饶的意味，反而更加旖旎，他一时竟也不知道该作何反应。

赫克托耳则趁着他愣神的功夫，在他发作前抽回了手。

“开玩笑的。”年长者的呼吸喷洒在阿喀琉斯耳边，一直望着他的眼睛中苍绿色更加浓郁，带着点狡黠的无辜。

手指继续逡巡向下，终于握住了年轻人的性器。赫克托耳的手和纤细圆润完全不沾边，带着长时间抓握武器留下的老茧，一下一下蹭着他的柱身，让他忍不住发出一声低吼。

赫克托耳在抚慰自己。

这个认知在阿喀琉斯脑中膨胀，燃起了他的渴望。他的性器在赫克托耳的手中迅速变得坚挺。在这之前他从未想过会发生这种事，此时他却喉咙发干，浑身发烫，仿佛在直面他心底最隐秘的冲动。

赫克托耳突然被用力拉了一把，一时失去平衡，变成了跨坐在阿喀琉斯身上的姿势。他一抬头，就对上青年灼热的目光。美丽的金色眼睛微微眯起，一瞬不瞬地看着他。这让赫克托耳想到了狮子，这种猛兽在捕猎，或者是发情时的眼睛也会眯起，紧紧盯着猎物不放。

此时，意义不言而喻。

年长的男人犹豫了一下，但没有拒绝，微微抬起身体，将阿喀琉斯的性器夹在了股间，撑着自己用有点别扭的姿势动了一下。大腿内侧的皮肤柔软细嫩，恰到好处地摩擦着柱身，快感不断沿着他的脊椎窜上来。

赫克托耳能感到到双腿之间的巨物，坚挺又滚烫，几乎要灼伤自己。最初几下有些微干燥的疼痛，很快便沾上了前面流出的液体，热辣变成了湿漉漉的黏腻感。他试着挺起腰找到一个更舒服顺畅的姿势，阿喀琉斯趁着这时扯下了他的发带，半长的棕色发丝披散下来，弄得他脖子阵阵发痒，周围的皮肤也越发敏感，让他有些恼怒地瞪了阿喀琉斯一眼。

阿喀琉斯则在这个时候扶住了特洛伊人的腰，开始大力抽动。这恐怕是年长男人身上为数不多的仍旧完好的皮肤了，阿喀琉斯想，而此时这柔嫩的部位正在自己的蹂躏下变得红肿发烫，这让他更加兴奋难耐。

也许明天我就要用我的枪让它冷却下来，但此时此刻，让你的血液为我沸腾吧。

柱身在股间摩挲，不时照顾到鼓胀的球囊和敏感的会阴。赫克托耳的身体出了一层薄汗，麦色的肌肤在火焰的映照下泛着光。呼吸变得沉重，快感翻涌上来，让他再难维持平衡，不得不攀住了青年的肩膀。

阿喀琉斯一手握住赫克托耳的阴茎揉捏，用指腹刺激前面的小孔，一边精准的找到自己曾经在这具身躯上留下的伤痕，舔弄啃咬，直到他们泛红肿胀为止。赫克托耳不满地挣动了一下身子，却在这粗暴的动作下变得更硬了。快感从四面八方袭来，很快他便在年轻人的手中喷发出来。

高潮中的身体紧绷，肌肉反射性地痉挛，腿根收紧，颤抖着包裹住阿喀琉斯的性器。耳边是赫克托耳压抑的呻吟声，阿喀琉斯再也忍不住，用力抽插几下之后射在了他的腿间。

山洞内一时间回荡着两人粗重的呼吸声。高潮的余韵逐渐消退，赫克托耳扶着阿喀琉斯的肩膀，艰难得挪动了下双腿，从他身上下来。阿喀琉斯拽过散落下去的外袍，披在两人上身。赫克托耳微微侧过头，阿喀琉斯也如心有灵犀一般靠过去，面颊相贴，鼻稍捧在一处。两人的呼吸交融在一起，聆听着彼此仍旧鼓噪的心跳声，默契地停留在这一刻，都没有再动。

（6）

翌日的清晨，赫克托耳从阿喀琉斯身边睁开眼睛。此时外面的风雪已经完全停了下来，天色也变得明亮。

赫克托耳不由得感谢上天让他们不必再共处一室。昨晚还不觉得，此时每走一步，腿根处都传来火辣辣的疼痛，提醒着他昨夜发生的事。

……跟野兽一样。

虽然基本上是他自作自受，但真想在阿喀琉斯那张脸上狠揍一拳。

赫克托耳把盔甲穿戴整齐，武器也一件一件收好。

这样，我们就又是敌人了。

阿喀琉斯肯定在自己起身的时候就已经醒来，但他仍旧闭目不语。这样就好，不需要任何道别，昨夜不过是这漫长战争中微不足道的幕间插曲，一场意外造就的幻梦。

赫克托耳没有回头，大步离开了这个洞穴。

等到赫克托耳的脚步声从山洞中消失，阿喀琉斯才睁开眼睛。环顾了一下这个临时的避难所，以后大概再也不会过来了，他收起自己的盔甲，也准备离开。

就在此时，他发现一个小小的木雕人像摆在他的盔甲旁边，看着分明就是他自己的样子。

是大叔他一直在做的那个吗？

然而他伸手一碰，人像却从脖子的地方断开了，头的部分咕噜噜地滚到了一边。

……那个混蛋！绝对是故意的！

尽管是个幼稚的恶作剧，阿喀琉斯还是忍不住把木雕捡起来仔细看了看，却发现脖子断开的地方另有玄机，可以把头的部分再插进去，断开的两截重新拼在一起，装成一个完好的阿喀琉斯像。

挺厉害的嘛，那家伙。

阿喀琉斯细细端详着手中的木刻人像，虽然仍旧粗糙，但寥寥几下雕刻出的头发、眉眼和盔甲特点鲜明，持武器的动作也是栩栩如生。鬼使神差地，他把这个不甚精致的木刻人像带了回去，像是一个不足为外人道的秘密，收了起来。

（尾声）

之后的战争仍未有太大的波澜。

直到第十个年头，发生了很多事。阿喀琉斯听到挚友死亡的消息后发了狂。在阿喀琉斯的暴怒之中，营帐中一切如狂风过境一般倾倒粉碎。仆人们惊恐地退了出去，生怕受到主人怒火的牵连。

那个木刻的阿喀琉斯像不知从何处掉了出来，也被摔进了火堆里。

阿喀琉斯突然停了下来，怔怔地看着燃烧起来的人像。这大概就是命运的征兆吧，阿喀琉斯想。我们的命运之绳早在那个暴风雪之夜，甚至更早的时候就结在了一起。如果赫克托耳在此处陨落，我也将再无法登上胜利返航的舰船。

可那又怎么样呢？

血债必偿。

我会让赫克托耳回应我的决斗，而我将把胜利和赫克托耳的死亡献给我的挚友。

阿喀琉斯大步走出了营地，呼唤悲痛的密尔弥冬人集合。屋内的篝火也渐渐熄灭，留下一摊尚有余温的灰烬。

END.


End file.
